Talk:The Star of a Contract Fell...
Eh...what pic do we use for the infobox? A random image from either one of the episodes?..--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 14:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: I think we should use the moment whre they reveal the title as the main image in the infobox and as for the quote image, we can put the picture of whoever said it or a random pic from the episode. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 15:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Sounds Good.....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 15:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: By the way.. What do you think about the template and also the navbox at the bottom..? ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 15:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome again...The Nav box will help readers to pick the epi they want to read about without, literally doing anything, and the infobox...is wel...Brilliant as usual..I'm in awe of anything to do with coding :), cause I literally suck at it'..--AlienGamer--Talk--' 15:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::The nav box reminds me of Bleach wiki's Easy nav of Captains, Espada's etc....I always found that usefull....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 15:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks... And by the by... -- doesn't have anything to do with darker than black -- I noticed that you are also in charge of 07 Ghost wiki.. It's an awesome serie.. both as manga and anime... I guess I could help you there, as well. Maybe create a skin for it, too... What do you say to that? :::: And also.. I always read bleach and one piece wiki.. Those guys are doing a great job.. And I also support your work on the images on blach wiki... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 15:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::U knew about the image thing :S....Lol...I stopped though cause new pic's are been added evryday, without the proper license and rationale, and since I started on the bleach wiki just a few months back, I couldn't keep up with the rate...So unless image rules are applied like in the naruto wiki, anything I do will pretty much be pointless....And I'm actually giving the 07-Ghost wiki away...I've posted notices in the main page, my user page, and a blog....I dont read the manga there, so I'm pretty much spoiling it by continuing there...And unless 07-Ghost starts with those damned fillers, I'll stick to the anime...If u'r intrested in it, I'll glady give it to u....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 15:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: I haven't made it to the latest chapter yet. And I don't really have time to work on 3 wikis at the same time as adminstrator.. But I'd still like to help if you could make me an admin there as well... I can at least create a layout for the newcomers to work with, i suppose. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 15:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Done ..--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 15:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I don't see it in Recent Changes? =/ Anyways.. Do it whnever you can.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::http://07-ghost.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights Maybe u have to make an Edit?...But its listed there...--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 16:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: did you know that there are tw0 07 ghost wikis... Yours, Someone else's... Anyways.. Yours is better.. =) other has been awfully empty for a while it seems.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 16:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's intresting to say the least...But the credit for the non emptiness goes to Ving90...I made all the initial changes, but then put the wiki up for adoption, when I found out about the manga...Anyway u r an admin in my 07-Ghost wiki.'..--AlienGamer--Talk--' 16:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC)